One of the most common problems associated with a fabric is that, they are most susceptible to unwanted stains. Various types of stains that are generally found on the fabric include marks of food spillovers, gum stains, mud stain, blood stain, paints, oil and grease stains etc. In order to successfully remove a stain from the fabric, a number of factors such as nature of the stain and the type of the fabric must be considered. Often, a stain mark remains persistent on the fabric, even after the fabric is washed, and would become noticeable at a later stage, say, while ironing the fabric.
However, noticing a stain in the fabric, while ironing the fabric may cause a lot of discomfort to a person who is ironing the fabric, since it would not be ideal to wash the fabric at that point of time. Hence, an apparatus that can be used for both cleaning and ironing of a fabric may be very much effective in the above scenario. Further, if the stains on the fabric are not managed properly and timely, the stains may become persistent and damage the fabric.
The issue mainly faced in the apparatus for cleaning the fabric includes detecting the type of fabric, determining a region of stain and determining type of stain in the region of stain.